finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Great cockatrice escape
Great cockatrice escape is a sidequest in Final Fantasy XII where the domesticated cockatrice from Giza Plains' Nomad Village run away to explore Ivalice, and the party must find them and return them to the village. Finding the birds yields weapons as rewards. To start the quest the player must kill the Cluckatrice (mark) and acquire Feather of the Flock (found in an urn in the Tracks of the Beast area of the Giza Plains during the Rains where the mark Gil Snapper is fought), and proceed past Draklor Laboratory in the story. The Feather of the Flock allows Vaan to speak with the cockatrice. If the player visits the Nomad Village during the Dry they find the cockatrices have fled. The player must locate each bird and send it back to the village. After finding all the cockatrices the player can return to the Nomad Village during the Dry and talk to Terra to get two Hi-Ethers. Cockatrice locations Chit Chit is in Eruyt Village. The player must collect Dewdrop Pebbles scattered around the village and give them to Mjrn to get a Yoichi Bow as a reward. The first Dewdrop Pebble is right by Chit and Mjrn, denoted by a 'Sparkling Light'. There are two more on Fane of the Path area: near Alja and near a pacing wood-dweller. There are six on The Spiritwood area: on the stairs when descending from Fane of the Path, near three-way cross before entering Fane of the Path, near Rael, in the spring (the player needs to ask a viera nearby to get it), on the stairs south from the spring, at the southeast dead end. After collecting all the pebbles the player must give them to Mjrn, then talk to Chit, who will drop another Dewdrop Pebble. Renn Renn is at Rabanastre's North End, but will run away and the player must catch him. The player can hide by the pillars next to the shops and wait for him to walk past. The player can try to catch up with him when he is turning a corner, or approach him slowly (not running) as he goes past. When the player catches up, they must answer: "Erm... no?". After the talk Renn is found north of the area. He asks if Chit has returned to Giza, and if she has, Renn will as well, earning the player a Diamond Sword in the original version and a Deathbringer in the Zodiac versions. Shurry Shurry is in Lull of the Land area of Jahara. The player must speak to the garif next to her, then Shurry, then talk to the garif again and tell him the bird comes from the Giza Plains. The Great-Chief Uball-Ka in the chief's tent will then give a gift to Shurry. The player must speak to the garif next to Shurry again to get the reward, a Platinum Dagger. Sassan Sassan is in Dalmasca Estersand South Bank Village near a hut, being scared of a tame wolf that lives in the village named Nathyl. The player must talk to him and then talk to Tchigri, the boy on the boat, and take the wolf Nathyl across the river. Next the player must take Arryl across, and last, take Sassan across the river. Following Sassan to the center of the North Bank Village and talking to him earns a Koga Blade. Agytha Agytha is in the Grand Arcade area in the Central area of Archades, looking for a husband. The player must have a Sandalwood Chop to access the area via an elevator guarded by a docent, by earning all the available chops and trading them in a shop. Agytha also runs around the area, but is easier to catch than Renn was at Rabanastre. The player must speak to the male cockatrice in the Alley of Low Whispers area in Old Archades, then tell Agytha where to look to earn a Tumulus. Moomer Moomer is in the chocobo pen in the Sea Breeze Lane of Balfonheim Port pretending to be a chocobo. The player must talk to the Chocobo Wrangler by the pen and show her the Feather of the Flock, then talk to the Miffed Moogle who is looking to hire a chocobo, and then Gurdy to earn a Defender. Category:Sidequests in Final Fantasy XII